The Girl Who Would Not Die
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Hinamori Momo just won't die. Ichimaru Gin has a solution to that problem. As do others. One shot series of Momo deaths.
1. Gin's Mission

_**READ THIS WARNING!! Or fear Shade's wrath! **_

_Warning: The Gin I write in this is based off of the manga. In the manga, he speaks with a more, oh, formal dialect, I'll call it. Also in the manga, his eyes are blue-green instead of crimson. So please, if you're going to review simply to pick on those aspects of the story, don't bother._

_Also, Momo Hinamori will die in this story. If you don't like the idea, DO NOT FLAME. I do not like flames! Flames are not nice. And if you're mean to me, I'll be mean right back! This story was merely written for entertainment purposes, and those of us out there who hate Momo. _

_I guess I should say something about where this came from! I'm not sure exactly, but me and SweetYuya were having a conversation about how much Momo should just die, and who should kill her…and she is just the girl who will not die! So, I decided to kill her. Yep! _

_Now, if you enjoy it, feel free to review! I encourage it! Please?? _

**The Girl Who Would Not Die**

It was a simple mission, really.

Shinso had really been screaming for blood lately, and Gin was fully prepared to deliver. Complete with cunning scheme, concealed reiatsu, and zanpakuto, he was ready to leave Hueco Mundo.

It was truly simple, Ichimaru Gin's mission.

The beauty of it was that it would be a surprise to Aizen. Of course, he might be upset, was he to discover Gin's missing presence, but Gin did not plan on being gone for two long.

After all, his mission had two key points.

One: Kill Momo Hinamori, Two: Sex up Matsumoto Rangiku

He was certain his abilities were adequate to perform the duty he had taken upon himself.

The thrill of getting out of the place for once was enough to entice him to go forth. That, and the fact that Aizen would be greatly pleased with his _successful_ mission, and would most certainly reward him.

He opened a garganta, his fingers dancing on the air. The rift formed, and he found himself looking into Seireitei.

"My, my, it hasn't changed a bit." He remarked to himself, patting Shinso's hilt almost affectionately. "No worries, you'll get your blood." He said reassuringly, stalking through Seireitei silently.

Luckily, it had just grown dark. It was early enough for some to be about, but late enough for others to be in bed. He could feel Momo's reiatsu moving around, and he knew where she was.

She was walking from Squad 5 to her own dormitory. His smirk widened, and with a quick shunpo, he was standing on a nearby rooftop, watching her as she walked, her hands clutched to her chest. He jumped down, landing neatly beside her.

"Ichimaru—" her voice seemed close to breaking, and he knew that she was reliving memories of Aizen.

"Momo, I have a proposition for you." Gin began. Why not string the girl along a bit before he killed her?

"A—"

"No need for words, just hear me out. Aizen's not on your side anymore, and you want to save him, right? Well, I could help you out there." Gin told her.

"You can? How?" she frowned, and Gin smirked.

"Easy. I know how to get to Hueco Mundo now. I'm sure a few words from you would bring him right back here!" Gin exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded reassuringly. "Oh…okay." She smiled. "Thank you, Ichimaru-san."

"Please, it's Gin." His ever-widening grin only served to conceal the mirth he experienced at this interaction. He could clearly hear Shinso screaming for her blood, and Gin sighed regretfully.

"Hnn…" she kneaded her hands against her chest, frowning lightly.

"Really, I hate to cut this short, but…" Gin's blade was suddenly impaling her chest. Her hands fluttered helplessly to her side, and her pupils widened in pain.

"I thought…" she murmured, as she lost consciousness. Soon, she would be dead, and knowing Seireitei, they wouldn't know she was even injured for a while longer. He fully intended to bring the body back to show Aizen, before letting it dissipate.

First, he had other matters to attend to.

He had felt Matsumoto's reiatsu at her quarters, and he knew she was drinking. He expected her to be, for that was a habit of hers.

With a quick shunpo, he was standing at her door, knocking lightly. She answered, and he realized she was alone, which he had not expected.

"Gin?" she frowned in confusion; trying to recall just how many cups of sake she had. She attempted to count it out on her fingers, and Gin chuckled.

"No, you're not quite that drunk, Ran-chan." He grinned, and she motioned him in.

"Have a drink with me!" she bubbled enthusiastically, and he frowned slightly.

"Really, I shouldn't. You know how I get, and I simply cannot justify it." He said with an inward laugh at his personality shift.

"Oh." She pouted, and then her arms were wrapping around him. "I know why you're here!" she grinned. "So…let's go to my room!" she said, and he nodded. He hadn't expected her to go along with his wishes so willingly, but there they were, crawling into her bed, fully nude.

"It's been…such a long time…" Rangiku murmured, lying back on her bed.

"That'll just make it even better." He said.

"And you'll come back again?"

He answered her with a kiss. He fully intended on never coming back to the place, but he wouldn't say it.

She whimpered, the fact that she was drunk very clear in her actions.

Gin didn't mind. It only made things easier, for she wanted his firm manhood inside of her, and he was willing to oblige.

She was ecstatic with their sex, as was he. Though, his was masked. He also knew that he could experience this high with any other woman.

Just because perhaps once he had loved her…

His thrusts resulted in two releases, and two satisfied sighs.

Then, Gin was clothing himself, and preparing to leave. A very naked Rangiku rose in the bed. "You're not going to stay and cuddle?" she asked.

"Really, I must go. Time is of the essence. I had a great time." He said as he left.

With a quick shunpo, he was standing before the nearly lifeless body of Momo. She'd be dead soon enough. He flung the body over his shoulder, and, turning, opened a garganta.

Hitsugaya Toshiro happened to walk up just in time to see an almost dead Momo disappearing on the shoulder of his archenemy, Ichimaru Gin.

Gin slunk through the halls of Las Noches until he reached his lord, Aizen.

"I brought you a gift." He stated with pride, flinging the now-dead body of Hinamori onto the ground.

"Hmph, so you killed her." Aizen smiled at Gin, nudging at the body with his toe. "Why, I think this deserves a reward!" he clapped his hands together.

"A reward?" Gin smirked, and watched as the body dissipated, once Aizen's toe had left it.

"Yes."

Three nights later, Gin decided his new pet, a female arrancar of his choosing, was a most fitting reward for his dirty deed.

_There! I killed Momo! Now don't kill me! _

_Review!! Review! Please? But be nice! _


	2. Kenpachi Gets A Turn

**WARNING! Read the warning or fear Shade's wrath!!**

_In this story, Momo dies! And in this particular one shot, there is a great deal of gore! You've been warned! Don't read it if you don't want gore! Don't read it if you don't want Momo to die! You have been warned! I will beat you with a stick if you flame me! _

_On with the story! For the Momo Haters! We will kill her! And thank you to my reviewers! You guys encourage me to do this crazy shit. I thank you! And if you like this crazy story, feel free to review! I welcome you with...more of this story!! _

_**Kenpachi Gets a Turn**_

It couldn't be said exactly how or why they had met in the streets of Seireitei.

It was broad daylight, and Zaraki Kenpachi had been looking for a fight; Hinamori had been looking for a place to eat.

No one could say for sure how their paths had crossed, being that their divisions were rather far apart.

Either way, they met. The blood lust gleamed in Kenpachi's exposed eye as he looked down upon her. She just so happened to be the first person he'd stumbled across that day.

She attempted to walk around him, without meeting his eyes, or saying a word, but he blocked her path.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to pass, please." She said meekly, and he grinned, his canines showing.

"Not without fighting me, ya won't." he stated gruffly, and she jumped back.

"No! Please!" she waved her hands, obviously frightened at the prospect of fighting the insane Eleventh Squad Captain.

"Too late." He had drawn his sword, and sliced her left arm off. Unintentional as it was, he couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction from the act. He was rather tired of hearing Aizen Taicho this and Aizen Taicho that. He was also tired of hearing her pleas for them to "please save Aizen Taicho, it wasn't his fault!" He would much rather hear her plead for her life.

What a load of bullshit! The entirety of Soul Society knew that Aizen's actions were just that. Aizen's.

Foolish girl had practically been in love with the bastard! The thought alone made Kenpachi want to kill the little whiny brat, and his blade had already had a taste of her blood. It wanted more, and so did Kenpachi.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, her eyes wide with pain as the gaping hole where once her arm had resided dripped blood. "Aizen Taicho will kill you! He'll never let you get away with this!" she cried, clearly delusional.

"Yer beloved Aizen Taicho won't do shit for you, brat." He spat. "Yer precious Aizen Taicho don't give two shits about you."

"That's not true!" she cried, tears spilling over her eyelids, partially from pain, partially from the "lies" Kenpachi was telling her. He laughed.

"Dumb shit. It is true. He don't give a damn about you, me, or any of us!" he leered at her. "Which is why I'm gonna kill you. I'm sick of your bitching."

"What?" her eyes grew round.

"Don't tell me you suddenly got deaf! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna fucking kill you, you whiny bitch!" he moved forward quickly, slashing fiercely at her, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her blood in the air. "And I'm gonna do it slow."

"What? No! Please! They'll kill you!"

"Yeah fucking right. Like anyone gives a fuck." He slashed open her shoulder, inhaling deeply as the blood filled his nose. "Mm, that smells fucking great!"

"Please…" Momo pleaded, falling forward onto her knees, her blood dripping and pooling around her.

"Fuck you." He muttered, and pierced her heart with his blade. Then, to make sure she could not be resurrected, he lopped her head off. His eyes widened, and he grinned suddenly. Hacking her to pieces was a gratifying way to end her. He did so slowly, laughing manically as he lopped her other arm off, then split her spine into several sections, and her legs as well.

By the time he finished, the area was drenched in blood and littered with broken bones and flesh. He sighed in satisfaction, his lust for blood sated for the moment.

Now, to find an actual fight.


	3. Crush You

_(A/N: Ah, I'm so glad you guys like this story. I dunno why you like it so much, but hey, it's dead Momo, and we're all Momo haters here! So I guess that's why. I hope you guys enjoy this bit. Ulquiorra gets his shot now! _

_And gore! There is some gore! I love me some gore, yes, I do. Enjoy! _

_Oh! WARNING!!: _

_In this story, Momo Hinamori DIES. Multiple times, multiple ways. If you read this and you flame, you are a complete botard and should be shot! _

_If you do not like my story, do not review! Stop reading it! It's simple, really. I will bonk you on the head if you flame me. None of that! Thank you!)_

**Crush You**

"As…nice…as it was to have that reunion with Momo, she cannot stay here." Aizen stated.

"Oh?" Gin tilted his head.

"She must be executed." Aizen smirked, as did Gin.

"Oh!" he nodded in agreement. "Who are you going to have do it?" he asked.

Just then, they heard a knock upon the door of the throne room. "Enter."

The doors opened to reveal Ulquiorra. "You requested my presence, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra. I have something that I would like you to do for me."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and waited for his order. Gin held back a snicker, for he knew now who would be killing Momo.

"I need you to kill the shinigami girl that Gin has brought here."

"Right away, my lord. Where is she at this moment?" Ulquiorra asked. Gin stepped forward, opting to answer for Aizen.

"The seventeenth tower is where I had her placed."

"Seventeenth? Thank you." He muttered, and then turned to leave.

"Return here when you have finished. I do not care how you kill her, but you may make her suffer as long as you wish." Aizen informed lazily, moving his hand in a sweeping, lazy gesture. "Now, go."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra disappeared.

"Are we going to watch it, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked with a grin. Aizen nodded.

"Of course, Gin. Let us go." With that, the shinigami traitors made their way to a room with a monitor.

They would be able to see everything that happened.

Ulquiorra appeared before Momo Hinamori in the seventeenth tower, his hands buried in his pockets. "You are Momo Hinamori, correct?" he asked, his green eyes cold and calculating.

"Y-yes, that's me. What—what do you want with me? Where is Aizen Taicho? What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"I have done nothing to him. I do not understand what you mean."

"I bet you're the reason Aizen Taicho left Soul Society! I bet it was your fault! Take me back to him!" she cried.

"And if I refuse?"

"I will kill you!" she cried, tears coursing down her face. Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Kill me? Certainly, you could try. I will crush you."

"Wha—who are you?" she asked, her hands clutched to her chest.

"Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." He stated. "There is no need for you to repeat your name and rank. It means nothing to me." He withdrew his hand from his pocket and pointed his finger at her. "The names of those who are already dead mean nothing to me." He said.

"Wait!" she cried, but he had already fired his unique, green cero at her. She writhed in pain, screaming as her flesh burned in the heat of the blast. "Ah!!" she pulled at her hair, screaming and crying in agony as that too caught fire and began to disintegrate.

"Hmm, it looks as though my cero will not be enough to finish you. Perhaps I will kill you, out of mercy. You will die either way, but I cannot decided whether or not to make you suffer, or to finish you now." He scoffed. "A weakling like you? No, I need not dirty my hands with your life." He turned and left, leaving a still alive, squirming Momo.

"Please—please, somebody help me!" she cried.

"No one will help you, foolish woman." Ulquiorra stated, before disappearing to return to Aizen's throne room.

Aizen returned as well, smirking at Ulquiorra. "Good work. I am rather impressed that you decided to leave her to suffer, rather than end her life mercifully." Aizen said, and Gin appeared shortly after.

"How long do you suppose she'll live on, Aizen-sama?"

"A couple of hours, at the most." He returned. "And those will be the most painful hours of her life."

"What a pity no one cares enough to save her." Gin smirked.

"Yes, a pity indeed." Ulquiorra mused, before bowing and taking his leave.


	4. Rules Are Made To Be Followed

_(A/N: All right, my chai's a brewing, and I got some great tunes. I think a new chapter is in order! _

_I'd like to thank my reviewers/fellow Momo haters! You guys rock! I was promised a tray of Momo shaped cookies from MatsuMama, so here I am posting a chappy! And then another one!_

_I gotta thank SweetYuya profusely just for being awesome as hell, and for helping me out with these things a little. Also, the credit for the next killer(s) goes to her. Thank you woman! And for the condolences, too! Since I forgot to mention that in my last review! (I'm such a space cadet.)_

_Anyway. _

_Warning! Read this or face Shade's wrath! _

_Momo Hinamori dies in this story! If you haven't figured that out by now, you're an idiot, and I hate having to repeat myself over and over again though hopefully it amuses my fellow Momo-haters/readers. If you flame, you're an idiot. If you hate this story and keep reading it, you're an idiot. Thank you for your time!)_

_**Rules Are Made To Be Followed**_

Kuchiki Byakuya was one to abide by the law. After all, he was a noble, and he was the one who was supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the population of Soul Society. If he broke a rule, he was setting a bad example. If he let someone break a rule without punishment, he was still setting a bad example.

This was exactly the reason that the body of Hinamori Momo had been run through by his sword.

It was not a mere matter of dislike, but her constant whining about "Saving Aizen-Taicho" really was an annoyance. The constant mention of that traitor made Byakuya cringe.

When he had heard that the lieutenant of fifth company was requesting an unauthorized visit to the living world, his sense of duty called him to Yamamoto Soutaicho's office. With a nod of respect to the wizened man, he made his request.

"Momo Hinamori has requested unauthorized access to the living world." He informed him in a clipped voice.

"I'm aware of this." Yamamoto returned. "There's something else."

"I'd greatly enjoy the honor of personally punishing her for this breach in rules."

"Punish her as you see fit, Kuchiki." He returned.

It wasn't until Senbonzakura was penetrating Momo's flesh that Byakuya realized just how satisfying and gratifying personal punishment really was.

"Why, Kuchiki-Taicho? Why?" she begged of him, and he scoffed.

"You have broken the rules, Momo-Fukutaicho. You cannot expect to go unpunished." He returned coolly, his face never betraying an emotion. Hers, on the other hand, betrayed many all at once.

All of her emotions were to be expected. Byakuya found her to be pathetic, a lowlife just like the other traitors. She hadn't made any open acts of treason, but the mere mention of Aizen's name from her was enough to send a small chill of fury through Byakuya.

How could she continually address the man with such respect? He just did not understand it.

She wasn't dead from the first stab wound, and he had to impale her several more times before she finally fell to her knees.

"Please, Taicho!" she begged, but it was already too late. He had made the finishing blow, and she was dead.

He had upheld justice by slaying the rule-breaking little wench.

_(A/N: Hokay, well, I tried! I really wish I had more research-y stuff around here so I could pull off a better Bya-Bya! Well, I done my best! Hope you enjoyed! I mean, at least Momo died! Look at it that way.)_


	5. Mercy, Mercy, Mercy

_Mercy, Mercy, Mercy_

Retsu Unohana was a woman of few words, and one whose medical opinion was revered and very rarely ignored.

Exactly why Momo Hinamori's treatment had been left to her.

As she looked upon the peaceful, sleeping face, she realized that that was as good as it would get. The girl would never find the peace she was desperate for but in sleep, and what sleep was better than an eternal one? Retsu could not think of one.

Precisely why she was shoving the pillow down upon Hinamori's peaceful face, cutting off her oxygen supply.

It was a shame, really, but it was just a mercy killing. Unohana could say that she had died peacefully in her sleep, and no one would question her.

She ignored the muffled, incoherent protests, and the flailing arms. Eventually, all movement died down, and she knew the girl had become a corpse.

Unohana's lips easily formed into a matronly smile as she tucked her hands into her sleeves and left the room to report Momo's death, acting as though she had not had a hand in it.

_(Again, I thank SweetYuya for the idea! Thank you much! I welcome all ideas and stuff, and you will be credited, I promise! Speaking of, I need to sift through my PMs so I can find one that I know I've forgotten about...Aren't I the forgetful one?_

_Short, sweet, and to the point. Death. Swift death. Sweet, fast, short death. Mm. Hope you enjoyed!) _


	6. The Involvement Of Sake

_(A/N: All right, you guys know the disclaimer by now, and if you don't, well...too bad! _

_All right, the big thanks for this one goes out to SweetYuya, since this is one of her favorite men. Oh yeah, hubba hubba! _

_And thanks to Pyrokatt for suggesting Unohana to me! You totally played a part in that! Thank you! _

_Also, thanks to CO Raven for suggesting Ulquiorra to me, and more. You'll see. You'll see. Just know, it's gonna be good. I promise. _

_Reviews are the fuel that keeps me writing this crazy shit! So, I totally appreciate your love and support and...well, whatever. It's so not love, but it's still good! _

_And just so you all know, I am taking requests for this story, or suggestions, or whatever. You can leave it in a review, or you can PM me...whatever you're more comfortable with. I don't care._

_Well, keep reading, and keep enjoying! I know I'm enjoying! _

_Oh, and if you're an Orihime or an Ichigo hater, keep an eye out in the future for some stories killing them. If not, well, whatever._

_End note! I'm sorry, this has been sitting in my documents for like...a week! GYAAH! I'm soo sorry, you guys! I really am! I'll make it up to you by writing...three Momo deaths tonight and posting them on Monday-ish? Tomorrow if I'm lucky!) _

_**The Involvement of Sake**_

There was sake involved.

Most every time Abarai Renji did something rash, foolish, or that he regretted, it involved sake.

Though, rarely, it turned out that he did something amazing, something worth praise, something that he was proud of.

There was sake involved the night he decided to kill Momo.

He talked to everyone about it, and strangely enough, for incomprehensible reasons, they all agreed. Of course, they had all become drunk on sake, as well.

Well, either way, it was too late. Renji's mind had been made up. Momo was to die that night.

Where was she? She wouldn't be barhopping, like him. (Though really, it was becoming rare for him to do that. His captain did not always approve of such things.)

His hand rested on the hilt of Zabimaru as he swaggered down the night-darkened street, trying to remember where Momo resided.

Suddenly, he found himself standing right before her door, his fist pounding heavily upon the lightwood.

"Hold on! Just a moment!" she called, and Renji grinned to himself, tapping the hilt of his zanpakuto. Were his brain not hazed over by sake, he probably wouldn't even consider giving Momo a mercy killing.

Then, she was opening the door, and without waiting for her to greet him, Renji impaled her with his sword.

He wasn't one to rush things, but this was different. This was a mercy killing.

"R—Renji? Why?" she asked, a couple droplets of blood staining her lips.

"Aw, just shut up. It's a mercy killing." He pulled his blade from her and impaled her a couple more times, before turning, shutting her door, and leaving.

Well, he'd probably regret her death in the beginning, but in the long run, it would be satisfying.


	7. Revisiting The Past

_(A/N: The real author's note is at the bottom, hint hint.) _

**Revisiting The Past**

There were many excuses Aizen Sosuke could have used to pass off his trip to the Seireitei. The one he chose was not odd by any means, but it made many of his subordinates ponder its mystery.

"I simply wish to revisit the past."

They couldn't change his mind, nor sway him with any form of charitable work. Although, it wasn't as though any of the espada or other subordinates were going to output any further effort than what they had already.

He left on a dark, dark evening, though of course, that was by the standards of Las Noches, and not those of Hueco Mundo. His fingers gracefully opened a garganta, directly routed to a specific division, his former responsibility.

Oddly enough, it was broad daylight when he arrived, though it hardly surprised the omnipotent Aizen. He merely smiled and sought out a certain reiatsu, while masking his own. He created an illusion, one Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taicho of the tenth division, to be specific.

With great pleasure, he had the diminutive illusion stalk into the division headquarters, only to lure Hinamori Momo out once more. He had to end her incompetence, though she was hardly a threat to any of his plans. Soul Society seemed so hung up on keeping her alive, and he knew that her death would throw them completely off kilter.

Naturally, that meant her death would aid his plans.

She moved along with Aizen's illusion of her best friend from childhood, and he drew her along to a secluded section of the Seireitei, one obscured by trees and other shrubbery. He smiled deviously as he slowly made the illusion disappear, stepping forth from the shadows, warmed greatly by the look of astonishment and sudden anger and relief settled upon Momo's face.

"Aizen Taicho! I knew you'd be back!" she cried, and he let her run to him, not letting her see that he had slipped his sword from its sheath. She moved as though to hug him, and just as she did, he positioned his blade so that her momentum would send his blade through her chest.

Of course, his plot worked. Some women just did not learn their lesson, and apparently, Hinamori was one of those unfortunate ones.

"Ai—Aizen Taicho?" she looked to be on the verge of tears, but when he withdrew his blade with a sickening sound, she did not fall.

"Hmph." He glared down at her disdainfully. "It seems as though you have grown stronger. How unfortunate."

She stared at the gaping hole in her chest, the blood dripping slowly from it. She then stared up at him in disbelief, her jaw having fallen open. He turned and began to walk away from her, and she cried out.

"Why, Aizen Taicho? Why have you done this?"

A very short distance away from the girl, he turned slowly, his eyes filled with a strange, almost sadistic light as he smiled harmlessly at her. "You ask why? I would tell you, but you would never understand." He returned, holding his hand up before him, forming energy in it.

"Hado 90. Kuro Hitsugi." With barely any warning at all, a shrieking Momo was entrapped within a large, black cube. Aizen had used the attack once before, the black coffin, on Sajin Komamura. When the coffin fell away, Momo fell to the ground with little resistance, if any at all.

He could almost see the blood rising off of her, and he almost frowned to break his usual pleasant expression at the gore laid out before him. Her arms had been hacked to bits, as had her legs, and much of her torso. To his hidden surprise, the girl still breathed, and was still conscious.

Even though her throat seemed to be slashed, she was somehow still alive.

"Hmph, how unfortunate for you, to still be alive, and in such a state. I'd love to see the fourth division try and repair you, but it's a shame that they won't get the chance."

After all, this time, Aizen fully intended to carry Momo's death through. He did not feel incompetent in the least for letting her live on so long, just that his intentions were thwarted by the foolish, incompetent people who wished for her to be alive.

It warmed his heart and did his soul good to see Momo struggle against the grip death obviously held on her.

"I wouldn't try and move if I were you. After all, every movement you make hastens your death." He informed her. He then took a moment to think about that, and he chuckled. "In the state you're in currently, I suppose you would wish for a speedy death, and I suppose I could grant that for you."

In a flash, Aizen's blade was cutting through skin, muscle and bone to finish what his black coffin had begun in slashing her throat. He was fully satisfied when she had been decapitated, and he took a long moment to revel in the glory of the blood spattered everywhere, on his blade, the nearby tree trunks, the grass, the dirt, and his own attire.

Never mind that he would have to craft a new uniform. The feeling of exhilaration from killing his former subordinate was glorious.

_(A/N: My thanks goes out to my precious Aizen-sama for killing Momo in such a glorious fashion. He is truly omnipotent, and looks sexy doing whatever. _

_Okay, but in all seriousness, I'd like to thank the roots of this idea. Thank you to CO Raven for suggesting Aizen to me! _

_Whee! I had so much fun with this one! Well, as promised, there are going to be at least three chapters on this, so I'm gonna be hard at work! YAY!! DEATH!! –dances- Yes, I've been told that I'm crazy.) _


	8. Secret Satisfaction

_(A/N: Oh. My. God. This was soo much fun to write, you have no idea. I love the style I wrote in, it's amusing as all hell. Da na na! I'm feeling crackish today, and I'm having a blast writing this crazy shit. _

_I'm thinking I need a writer's blog-ish thing so that I can keep track of what you guys want to see, and who's requested what. Maybe I just need to start physically writing all this shit down! Either way, keep the reviews coming, and the requests! I appreciate those of you that review on every single damn chapter, even when I've put out like, 10, but I understand how hard it can be to write reviews after all, I suck at them myself, but I'm getting better! and I guess it's okay if you only review a handful of chapters. Still, it's so awesomely gratifying to see what you guys think of this, and to be honest, your reviews are what keep me writing. I'm ALWAYS looking forward to that little thing in my inbox. _

_Okay, okay, I'm done with all of that, now the thanks. Thanks again goes to CO Raven for suggesting this to me! Thank you much!!) _

**Secret Satisfaction**

Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't comprehend exactly why Hinamori Momo had journeyed to the living world.

He eventually ran the things he had overheard through his brain enough to decide that Momo had come to the living world for the sole purpose of irritating the hell out of him and everyone else in the living world.

That, and the fact that she had wanted to see Shiro-chan in person. Ichigo just couldn't get over that nickname, and made a note to call Hitsugaya _Taicho, '_it's Hitsugaya _Taicho_ dammit!' that whenever he got the chance. Naturally, this resulted in conflict every time, but Ichigo couldn't say that he minded it all too much.

The sole purpose of her visit, as previously stated, was to irritate the hell out of everyone within a thirty-five kilometer radius of her. Her whining about Aizen Taicho and how great he was, and how he had to be so troubled, and how it wasn't his fault, but Gin's fault, because Gin is so evil made Ichigo want to slice her head off after beating her all to hell. Of course, he kept these thoughts to himself.

Zangetsu silently concurred while Ichigo's inner hollow made his concurrence not so silent.

_Kill the whiny bitch, Ichigo! You know she deserves it._

This led Ichigo to believe that the vizards were a bunch of cracked out fools who hadn't done anything but to teach him how to use a mask that would lead to his inevitable destruction.

Pfft, like he cared. If he really wanted to know the answers to his questions, he'd have to grow a pair and talk to Shinji about it.

Ichigo couldn't really see him having a heart to heart with Shinji about his inner hollow.

The thing that really set Ichigo off was an occurrence after school one day. Momo happened to corner him on his walk home, and she attempted to talk him into a few things.

"You're going to Hueco Mundo to fight again, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Will you do something for me? Save Aizen Taicho for me. I know he did something really bad, but I know it's not really him! Someone must have put him under a spell. I bet it was Ichimaru Taicho!"

Ichigo thought it was all bull shit.

"Yeah right. I'm not doing shit to save that bastard."

"But it wasn't his fault! He's not himself, something's wrong!" Momo pleaded with him, her eyes round. Ichigo groaned and cracked his knuckles, desperately trying to keep a hold of his rising homicidal urges. "Please! You're strong enough to help him, I just know it!"

Yeah, Momo definitely wasn't helping his situation. Ichigo couldn't stand that Aizen bastard, and this Aizen worshipping snip was turning out to be twice as irritating as the slick, cruel man could ever be.

Her moaning and whining set Ichigo's homicidal urges raging, and he could not understand how Hitsugaya _Taicho _put up with her. He supposed she had long since given up trying to convince him that Aizen was actually good, and _it wasn't his fault_, and _there are others to blame. _Somehow, she had realized that convincing the diminutive captain was futile.

How she ever managed to deduce that Ichigo would be more easily convinced was even more beyond the orange-haired kid. Her grumblings about how he wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying irritated him, and without warning, his hands shot out, enveloping her throat in a suffocating vice grip.

"Shut the hell up!" he snarled, glaring fiercely at her. Secretly, he was relieved that they happened to be in an uninhabited area. His grip tightened and tightened until she was squirming and could not make a single sound. The only noises she could make were rasping and wheezing struggling sounds.

She flailed in his grasp, utterly helpless even though she had not acquired a gigai. Ichigo was strong even in his human form, and he had weapons for hands. His eyes gleamed with hatred and exhilaration as slowly, her struggling body fell limp, and her last breath left her.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Ichigo let the corpse drop to the ground, dusting his hands off and walking away. As if anyone would ever notice that the fifth squad Fukutaicho was gone.


	9. Lone God Death Deal

_(A/N: Orihime, as requested. Thanks to **Moi Fah** for suggesting her to me! _

_Short, with advanced powers! I researched from the 22 volume of manga, since I happen to own it. Hope you enjoy! My leg is hurting me for some reason…and I have no freaking idea why. It's like, spasms. Ugh! Stupid leg. I guess it's time for a shower! Then, more writing! YAY!) _

**Lone God Death Deal **

She didn't have time to think. She didn't have time to spend on lengthy decision-making.

Anyone who got in her way instantly became an enemy, whether she meant to let them be or not.

Inoue Orihime was determined to defeat Aizen Sosuke, especially now that she knew everything there was to know about her powers, and more. She knew she could defeat him, she knew she could somehow find a way to reject his existence.

She glared hatefully at the man who had taken her away from the place she loved, and had threatened the lives of the people she loved. She hadn't expected him to appear in the real Karakura Town, but there he was, in his full, disgusting glory.

Orihime meant to take the glory for this kill, for she knew that she had it in her to destroy the man who meant to change the way everyone else existed.

"Tsubaki!" she cried, no longer needing to use the commands, having practiced enough to master the art. She guided him toward Aizen, and he launched forth. However, at the last second, Momo Hinamori jumped in the path, choosing to take the 'bullet' for her beloved Captain Aizen.

"No!" Orihime cried, falling to her knees as Tsubaki rejected Momo's existence, and painfully, she disappeared.

Of course, Momo was the only one who felt any pain.

As Tsubaki cut through the air to return to Orihime, she feigned a dejected air at her miss.

It wouldn't be right if she acted happy at her first confirmed kill (of a shinigami, of course).

Momo had turned out to be a traitor in the end, anyway.


	10. The Weight Of A Giant

_(A/N: Guess what! I lied! I posted FOUR chapters! And, possibly a fifth. If I decide to write it. Go me! -does a victory dance- This one amuses the hell out of me. Yay for crackbaby plots!) _

**The Weight Of A Giant**

Yammy stumbled through the streets clumsily, not watching where he was going, as usual. What he didn't realize was his location, which just so happened to be Soul Society.

Lounging beneath a tree was one Hinamori Momo. He didn't notice her sitting there; otherwise he probably would have shoved her out of the way before sitting. Upon sitting, he heard and felt a loud crunch, and frowned.

"What the hell did I just sit on?" he scratched his ugly-as-sin face, his eyebrows furrowing together. He didn't bother to get up just yet, leaning instead upon the trunk of the nearby tree, nearly uprooting the unsuspecting thing.

When he was finally inclined to get back up, he discovered a smashed shinigami to be the cause of the crunching sound beneath him. He laughed, his mouth falling open stupidly as he picked up the smashed remnants of Momo to get a closer look at her.

"Serves her right!"

All it took was the weight of a giant to bring an end to Hinamori Momo.

_(A/N: -gasps for breath- Gosh! This just up and bit me in the butt and said "WRITE THIS NOW!" And it makes me laugh! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I spoiled you Momo haters! I did, I did! I'm so bouncy right now! Whee! I have no idea where this idea came from, but WOO!! Love it. Coffee is my best friend. I'm gonna be awake for weeks!) _


	11. You're In My Way!

**You're In My Way!**

Rukia was on a mission. Her goal was to destroy certain hollows that had infiltrated Soul Society. She had been commanded to, and she took it as seriously as an attack from all ten of the espada.

Though she preferred kido spells to sword combat, she used her zanpakuto to crack the heads of the hollows from behind to purify them.

"Stop! Stop it!" a feminine voice cried from Rukia's right, rapidly coming into closer range until the source stood right before the dark-haired shinigami.

"Fool! I cannot let these hollows begin killing the souls of Rukongai!" Rukia returned, irritation heavy in her voice.

"They might know something about Aizen Taicho!" Hinamori Momo cried desperately, her arms flailing. "What if they can tell us why he defected? We can help him then!"

"There is no help for that man! How can you not see that?" Rukia demanded in return, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the slowly swarming hollows. How could there be so many?

"You can't kill them! Aizen needs them! I don't know why, but I'm sure he's trying to do some—"

"No! There's no reason for the senseless battles he's drawing us into." Rukia pointed her blade at Momo. "Stand down."

"You can't kill them!"

"I don't want to have to kill you for compromising my mission." A bit of Nii-sama's regal ways had rubbed off on her.

"You can't—ah!" Momo's mouth hung open as she realized that Rukia's blade had pierced her chest.

"You should have thought before standing in the way of my duties!" Rukia drew her blade from Momo, sighing at the thought of the multiplying hollows.

At least with Momo out of the way, she could actually get something done.

_(A/N: Thanks again to **Moi Fah **for the suggestion! I did both! Tee hee! I might have written Rukia a tiny bit out of character...okay, well, a lot out of character, but hey, Momo's dead! Feel free to critique the hell out of my renditions of Rukia and Orihime.)_


	12. Ja Ne, Shinigami

_(A/N: Grimmjow! As requested by **Paper Bullet**! I lubs Grimmy too! Hope ya enjoy this! Oh, and I so spoiled you guys. Six updates in one day! You have to be happy! I COMMAND IT! And, I'm just about to post my Orihime death story, so if you're interested, it's gonna be called Death To Princess or something like that. I'm just having a heyday with all the killings.) _

**Ja ne, Shinigami**

Grimmjow, along with several other espada, had been sent on a mission. Their mission was to cause as much chaos in Soul Society as they possibly could.

Grimmjow could not fathom the reason behind it, but he found he didn't really give a damn. He got to stir up trouble, something he was born for.

He stalked through the streets of the Seireitei, his shoulders pumping in time with his feet, his hands balled into gently swinging fists at his sides. His blue eyes narrowed as they shifted rapidly from side to side, a challenging smirk settling on his face.

A flicker of movement caught the corner of his eye, made him turn his head.

"Oy, Shinigami." He grinned an almost psychopathic grin.

"M-me?" Hinamori Momo's voice shook as she looked up at Grimmjow, and he snorted.

"Nah, your fucking uncle." He rolled his eyes and snorted again. What a fucking idiot.

"D-d—"

"Cat got your tongue?" he leered at her, and she shook her head. Without warning, he shoved his hand in her mouth, gripping her tongue and pulling at it. "Well, now he does." He snickered at his own clever joke, then sending a punch to her face with the hand not gripping her tongue. That was for her stupidity.

He let her stumble away from him, and took a step forward.

"You work for Aizen Taicho, don't you?" she asked, and he wiped his hand off on the back of his hakama. Shinigami saliva was positively disgusting.

"I guess you could say that. The fuck do you want to know for?"

She glared up at him fiercely. "Leave him alone!" she cried. "You're corrupting him!"

"Corrupting him my ass. Who the fuck do you think you are, anyway?"

"Aizen Taicho…was the captain of my division! He still cares about me, and us! I just know it!" she cried, her finger in the air. "He can't be bad."

"Dumbass. Aizen doesn't give two shits about you." Grimmjow scoffed, utterly disgusted by her delusions and love for Aizen.

"He cares! He does!"

"He doesn't even care about his espada, really. Like you'd be any different, bitch." He was quickly growing irritated with her, and decided that death was ideal.

"He does!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he smacked her against the face with the full force his arm contained. Blood shot from her mouth as she stumbled to the side. "I'm sick of listening to your bullshit!" he growled, stomping on her head to emphasize his point. A muffled sob was elicited from her, but other than that he could see she was incapable of moving.

He kicked her to roll her over a couple of times, bending to lift her by her collar, only to punch her over and over again, much like he had done with Ichigo. She could put up no struggle, and he was bored of beating her already. She was as good as dead in his eyes.

"Ja ne, Shinigami." He smirked as he obliterated her with a cero.

Though the slaying of Momo had been incredibly satisfying, Grimmjow wished to find a fight providing more entertainment.


	13. Oops

"Oops!"

The sake burned the roof of Rangiku's mouth, and it was then that she realized that there was someone with her, someone who simply had to go.

"Hinamori-chan!" she smiled, holding her arms out to the girl. The little brat, spoiled and having everything handed to her, had really been ignoring Rangiku's adorable little Taicho. That was unacceptable, and the busty woman recognized that even in her drunken state.

It was annoying, for she could tell that the brooding little man she referred to as Taicho was far more tense than usual, all because of that little wench.

Oddly enough, the girl fell into Rangiku's embrace as though she suspected nothing. Well, what was there to expect? Rangiku had nothing planned but a smothering embrace, and crushing the girl's head between two mountainous breasts.

She did that promptly, much to Shuhei and Renji's sudden disgruntlement.

"Rangiku! What are you doing? You'll suffocate her!" Renji exclaimed, eyes wide with almost horror.

"It's okay, Hina-chan! Drown your sorrows in my chest!" she cooed, squeezing harder on the girl's head.

"Rangiku-san! She was not sorrowful at all before she came here!" Shuhei protested. Neither man lifted a finger to stop Rangiku, however.

When the body of Momo dissipated with no warning, the mouths of both Renji and Shuhei fell wide open.

"Oops!" Rangiku smiled cheerily and poured three new glasses of sake.


	14. Two Sting Death

_(A/N: Especially for the Momo Hater's club on dA! Which I would be a proud member of! Heart. Co-founder, as well. If you're on dA, check it out! You'll love it. As soon as someone tells me how to do links or I figure it out again, I'll stick the link to it in my page!_

_  
Anyway, Soi Fon! As voted in by the lovely deviants who hate Momo! And next is…Yachiru! Short, sweet, and to the death! Hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and it feels amazing to be writing again!)_

**Two Sting Death**

"…Suzume Bachi."

A sharp gasp escaped Momo's throat. How had she earned Soi Fon's disfavor? This wasn't good, this wasn't good…this wasn't good!

Momo shook violently, rivulets of sweat pouring down her face, chest, back, every pore expanding and letting out fright-induced moisture.

"Your incompetence has carried you much too far, little one." Soi Fon's tone dripped with venom.

"What did I do wrong?" Momo cried out.

Soi Fon wanted to laugh but refrained. A more fitting question would be 'What didn't I do wrong?'

"Incompetent slug." Soi Fon rushed forward, stabbing Momo in the chest with Suzume Bachi. The butterfly marking Momo's imminent doom appeared quickly, and a smirk adorned Soi Fon's face. "It's a shame it had to end this way." Soi Fon said, pulling her hand back and driving it forward again.

Who was Soi Fon kidding? It was a shame it had not ended that way far sooner.


	15. Sweet Bun

(_The…um…next chapter! I did it faster than the last one!! I DID! Cheer for me! Um, Yachiru. Yep. Can you guess that this might lead to a spin-off? Thanks a lot, Yuya! Next on the list…I think that would be Ichigo's hollow, actually. Wow. I dunno how that's going to work, so I'm going to start on my Christmas list of stories now! Yay writing!)_

_**Sweet Bun**_

"I'm hungry."

Yachiru's stomach growled, and her head of pink hair bobbed to the side. "Uh…." She sighed deeply and groaned.

Being hungry was so annoying! She balled her hands into fists and raised them to the sides of her head. She had exhausted all sources of treats and sweets of said delights, and no one was willing to feed her need.

Where was she going to get her fix?

"Ah…" she shunpo'd around, moving at dangerous speeds. Then, she saw it. A bun wrapped in fabric—it looked delicious! Never mind that it was attached to a head.

Instants later, a juvenile jaw unhinged, and a mouth attached to Momo Hinamori's head.

"Ah! Yachiru-san! Please don't eat my head!" the girl cried, flailing around frantically. She felt something warm running down her neck…was that…blood? She dipped a finger in it, and a mixture of saliva and blood dripped down.

"You're making me bleed!"

"Candy's not supposed to talk!" Yachiru cried in outrage, whacking Momo over the head with her sheathed zanpakuto. This silenced Momo, well, at least for a little while.

"Please stop! Yachiru-san! Please! It hurts!"

"I said candy doesn't talk! You're noisy!" Yachiru paused in her chomping to consider that Momo belonged to a squad. Well, the taste of her blood was kind of…addicting. Big deal, so fifth squad would be short a member. It wasn't like they would actually notice.

So Yachiru continued her chomping.

In the long run, the eleventh squad was better off when the fifth squad went sans Momo.

Yachiru was quite delighted, for her lust for blood (though she hadn't really defined it as such) had been sated.


	16. Hollow's World

_A/N: IT WAS NOT EASY! Okay, that's a lie. Look at it. You'll see how easy I made it for myself. Still, Momo ends up dead at the end, so do not despair! _

_I'm still delirious from my sinus infection. Forgive me. _

_Hollow's World_

"Ah!"

And then, she was thrust into a world that was not hers. Everything was dark, and everything was sideways.

How she knew it was sideways with her eyes closed was definitely beyond her.

"Hah, I don't know how you found this place, but you sure are one unlucky bitch."

The voice hit her ears, sounding like something ominous and terrible. Finally, her eyes opened, and she looked upon a gray face that was almost familiar. "Ichigo—"

"That's not my name, dumbass."

"Th-then what is it?"

"I ain't got a name."

Momo shivered, feeling horrible about all of this, and incredibly apprehensive.

"You interrupted my meditation. For that, you're gonna pay."

"What?"

"You'll pay with your life." Shirosaki shouldered Zangetsu and smirked. "Too bad you stumbled upon my hiding place, cause I'll make you suffer." Then, he was at her throat, but she was blocking him with her own sword.

"No! You can't kill me!" she cried.

"Try and stop me." He pressed on, downward, and she launched herself backwards, aiming her palm at him.

"Hadou 33, Soukatsui!" With that, a blue orb of reiatsu hurtled toward him.

"Too slow." With a step to the side, Shirosaki was able to dodge the orb easily. "Too bad for you." With that, his blade had pierced her neck, and she was dead before her body hit the ground.


	17. Experimentation

"That's fantastic!" Szayel exclaimed heartily, hands flung to his face in ecstasy. He could not believe what he had just heard from Aizen. He was to receive his own personal shinigami specimen, for his torturing pleasure. Then, when he finished with her, he could dispose of her as he saw fit.

It was perfect.

Szayel cracked a grin, fighting a losing battle where it came to restraining his delight.

"She will be escorted to your lab at precisely twelve hundred hours tomorrow, so please make sure all traps are inactive at that time."

"Yes, of course, Aizen-sama." She? Well, that was certainly curious. There were so many things he could do to a woman! And the funny thing was that he was not thinking in sexual terms. If it were Nnoitra, he'd be licking his lips contemplating about all of the positions he could take her in.

Not Szayel, though, he was purely for the advancement of science.

At 1200 hours the next day, there was a light knock upon Szayel's door. He opened it and smiled as he saw the experiment-bound girl. Bound and gagged, she struggled against the confining grip of Halibel.

"So Aizen-sama chose you to be her escort." Szayel's eyes glittered, and Halibel shoved Momo Hinamori into Szayel's lab.

"And nothing more. You are to think nothing of this." With that, the anti-social Espada was gone.

"Huh. Well, why don't we get you some refreshment, eh, Shinigami?"

Momo's eyes twinkled in response, and he lifted her from the floor by a piece of tightly wrapped fabric. With his free hand, he ripped off the gag. "Would you like that?"

Thinking that perhaps the pink-haired Espada would be kind, perhaps generous, she responded with "Yes, I would."

"Good." Szayel's face lit up in a menacing grin as he leaned her against a cold, sterile wall and pulled forth a large vial of a bright pink liquid that gave off a vibe of radioactivity. "Drink this." He moved to hand it to her, stopping himself mid-motion. "No, sorry." He lifted the vial to her lips and let her down it.

"What—what was that?"

"Pink lemonade." Szayel lied, and she shook her head.

"It didn't taste like—it tasted weird."

"Oh. I must have forgotten the sugar. Aren't you picky?" Szayel chuckled. "Ah, I suppose those restraints are beginning to grow uncomfortable. Why don't I make you a bit more comfortable?" Szayel said as he began to unravel her bindings. She stretched sore muscles with relish, sighing in relief.

"That's so much better. Thank you." She smiled, and he motioned toward a bed.

"Why don't you lie down? Aren't you feeling a bit sleepy now?" he asked. She nodded, lying on the bed he motioned toward, not realizing that beneath it were restraints, and the side effect of her beverage was drowsiness.

Her eyes shut, and she was out, leaving Szayel free to bind her once more. He grinned maniacally as he began experimenting.

--

Momo awoke in a great deal of pain. Her right arm was on fire, her legs weren't there anymore, and her head was throbbing out a beat that emphasized her pain.

"AH! Stop it!" she screamed. There was something poking into her stomach, there was something ripping through her hair, and there was someone sitting by her hip, looking up at her innocently.

Why was she naked?

"Don't be alarmed. I'm only vivisecting you." Szayel smiled sweetly. "I only wanted to see how the insides of a shinigami worked. It is really fascinating! Oh, the pain is what you're worried about, isn't it? Well, don't worry. It's only a matter of hours, now." He licked his lips. "Then, I'll end your pathetic existence."

"Aizen Taicho said there wouldn't be any pain! He said you'd sedate me! He never said I'd die!" she cried.

"Obviously he lied to you. Be still and silent. Do not make me have to remove your voice box."

"You wouldn't!"

"You really doubt me?" Szayel laughed. "Hah! If Nnoitra were here, he'd call you pathetic, too!" Szayel feigned the action of wiping tears from his eyes. Then, he picked up an instrument that resembled a scalpel.

"You won't do it!" she cried. "Aizen Taicho will never forgive you!" she screamed, struggling against the restraints.

"Hm, why do you still call him Aizen Taicho after he has betrayed the entire Soul Society? Are you a fool, or are you simply stuck on false hope?" Szayel asked, more musing than searching for an answer. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I'm tired of hearing your voice." He lifted the knife to her throat, making small, precise incisions.

Then, he lifted the patch of skin up, his slender, bare fingers sliding through the hole, accurately finding her voice box. He wrapped his fingers around it, yanking it free from her vocal cords with a simple motion, tossing it aside carelessly.

"All right, now that that is done, I suppose I should sew that wound up. I wouldn't want you bleeding to death just yet." Szayel patted her cheek lightly, and picked up a tool to stitch up her throat's wound. She squirmed underneath the restraints, splattering blood on Szayel's fingers and ripping at the stitches. "You'll only die faster if you struggle. You don't really want that, do you?" He chuckled, working faster.

She made spluttering, gurgling sounds, her eyes rolling back into her head with the pain she was experiencing. She could no longer complain. She lacked the voice for it, literally, and it was frustrating. Her breath came out in wheezes and gasps, coughs and splutters, and tears rolled down her cheeks freely.

Szayel laughed like a madman as he cut through the skin of her stomach, and then into her actual stomach, studying the contents impassively. Half digested onigiri, tempura shrimp, and a questionable liquid that resembled tea.

"Hmm, so boring." He mumbled, not bothering to take any sort of notes. He ignored the whites of Momo's eyes, pleading silently with him to just end her life already. "Ugh, you make me sick." She was only a wretched piece of filth, anyway, and his experiment was finished.

Momo's hands twitched uncontrollably under the restraints, her gasping and wheezing growing more strained and frantic. She was going to die, and that had been made very apparent to her. There was nothing she could do to stop it, and without her voice, she could say nothing to sway the sadistic pink haired scientist.

She closed her eyes, wishing he would get on with it.

She felt an incision being made along her right side, from the top of her hipbone all the way to her armpit. Her head shook back and forth violently, her back arching in pain, her muscles twitching and tightening painfully. She counted to thirty, and then Szayel was making the same incision on her left side.

Momo wished she could scream. The next incisions went from hip to hip and across her chest. Then, her skin rippled with intense pain. 12 seconds later, the pain was gone, and replace with another, new sensation.

"So that's what it looks like." Szayel nodded, taking down a few notes after rinsing his bloodied hands. The muscles twitched, bared to the air and bright crimson. The sight was comical, almost.

"Hmm. What's left?" he tapped his chin, smiling broadly. "Ah! Yes! The brain! Then, you can go ahead and die. Just hang on for another half hour."

Her head lolled violently, her eyes watering. Then, she fell limp, dead.

"Oh, what a pity she couldn't just hold on." Szayel tutted to himself. "Oh well.


	18. Swift Kick

Yoruichi sat in a warm field in the Seireitei on a calm, summer day. Her right leg straight out before her, she stretched over it, her stomach nearly meeting with her thigh. It felt good to stretch after a long run through the place, though she'd had to keep hidden. Urahara had encouraged her to visit Soi Fon, and it had been pleasant.

Though now, it seemed as though a very unpleasant and unwelcome presence was heading her way. The presence belonged to one Hinamori Momo.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

Yoruichi huffed quietly; the fool girl couldn't even recognize the former Squad Two captain! "Shihoin Yoruichi." She said lightly.

"You're a traitor!" Momo instantly accused.

"Yare, yare, what an accusation." Yoruichi returned lazily, looking up from her foot. "How foolish are you?"

"I'm not foolish at all! But you're with Urahara Kisuke—you could open up a garganta and go save Aizen Taicho!" She cried in ecstasy.

"That's not happening." Yoruichi said. "You're still under some kind of delusion, aren't you? If that's all you want, you'd better get away." Yoruichi warned.

"Traitor! You traitorous whore!" Momo pointed accusingly. The sunlight hit her face, making it seem all the more pale and ungainly. The heavy bags beneath each eye stood out, and she looked terribly thin and sickly.

"Yare yare…" Yoruichi gained her feet, looking down upon Momo. She took a step forward and the lieutenant took a step backward.

"Scum! Get away from me!" Momo cried, forming a kido spell in her hand without the incantation.

"Foolish girl." Yoruichi swiftly kicked Momo between the eyes, watching her fall to the ground, lifeless, with satisfaction. She wiped her foot off and left before authorities could arrive to question her.


	19. Beautiful Death

_Wah! I am so sorry! -bows humbly- I didn't realize that the text can't be deleted and replaced anymore...so I ended up uploading Yoruichi twice! GAH! I fail. Oh well, here's Yummy Yumichika. _

_Errr...and to answer everyone, or mostly everyone...Hitsugaya's killing will be somewhere near the end! We have a ways to go. D: I don't wanna write him just yet, though, so...blah. And don't worry, I'm getting to most everyone. Mayuri...well, I'll get to him. I still have to recover from Szayel. eeek. :D But I'm gonna do most of the characters, I'm still open to requests, but keep in mind, I'm running a poll on deviantArt. If ya wanna join in the poll, find Momo-Haters-Unite because that's where the poll is out of. _

_Ah, one more thing before I go. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and watches! But I like reviews the most. They keep me going. I like to see what you all think of this crack! Because seriously, you guys do keep me going. So keep on reading, reviewing, and faving! You all make me so happy! _

_**Beautiful Death**_

Hinamori Momo whistled a depressing tune to herself as she walked through the squads. She was just returning from the Thirteenth after speaking with Rukia. That hadn't exactly ended well.

She sighed to herself. She was only at Eleventh Squad so far, but she did not feel like running, let alone shunpo'ing. Her eyes were at the ground, so she did not realize she was about to bump into Ayasegawa Yumichika until it had already happened.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed immediately. Yumichika glared down at her. He was never in the best of moods when forced to go on a pointless mission, and this was one of those times. Momo was just a speck of insignificant shinigami, and she was in his way. Most of all, she was not beautiful.

"You should be sorry, even though it's not beautiful to be sorry." Yumichika told her. He scowled at her, not a beautiful expression, but she didn't deserve to see his beauty.

"I am! I didn't see you!"

"You should have been watching where you were going." He drew his zanpakuto with ease, almost smiling as she cowered. How ugly. She was a disgrace to the shinigami race.

"I will in the future! What—what are you doing?" she held her hands up before her, ready to defend herself with kido.

"I'm going to make sure that you never do this again," He said menacingly. She shook her head and backed away.

"No! Don't! I didn't mean anything by it!" she cried.

It was too late for her. Yumichika had already pierced her with his blade. "You don't deserve to be killed by my full strength," He said. "But at least your death will be somewhat beautiful."

She sputtered, choked on her words and blood, and then she died. Yumichika sheathed his sword, careful not to get any of her blood on himself.


	20. Science Fiction Double Feature

_Weeeelll, because they tied, Neliel and Mayuri. But this is the ONLY time I am doing this. Two separate chapters in one, let me know if I should split them into two stories or if it's fine this way. _

Science Fiction Double Feature

_Neliel_

Metal clashed upon metal. Sweat cooled on her body. She grunted and cried out in turns, yelling to release pressure.

"C'mon, Nel, this is lame."

"It was your idea to fight, and I'm not giving it my all until you do, Grimmjow." She muttered. It obviously wasn't a good thing to say because the next thing she knew, her blade was before her eyes.

"Utae, Gamuza." She heard explosions, but not ones caused by her unleashed reiatsu. Then, she heard Grimmjow swear.

"Fuckin' bitch! What the hell is your goddamn problem?"

As the smoke cleared, Neliel caught sight of Grimmjow struggling against some kidou spell, his tail lashing around wildly until that too was caught. She then saw the binding spell creator.

"Who are you?" the shinigami asked.

Neliel wrinkled her nose. The audacity of the girl!

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, former tercera Espada." She smirked. This girl was already standing on her last nerve. After all, Grimmjow had severed many of those during their sparring session. And the audacity of the shinigami struck Neliel as horribly rude.

"Momo Hinamori, Fifth Squad Fukutaicho." The shinigami introduced. Neliel could have done without that bit of information. "And I am here to kill you."

"Under the orders of whom?" Neliel demanded.

"That doesn't matter." She seethed at the arrancar. Neliel sighed and ran her hand through the back of her hair.

"Of course it does. I'd like to know which captain I should make my appeal to this time." Neliel smiled accommodatingly. Momo's hand tightened on her hilt, and Neliel sighed again. "Perhaps I'll make this quick, if you're really going to be that stubborn."

"_You'll _make this quick? I'm gonna kill you! Bitch!" Momo sneered. "Then, I'm gonna kill your boyfriend, too!"

"Boyfriend?" Neliel shook her head. "I think you might have stepped way too far into the realm of insanity."

"That's a fucking understatement, Nel." Grimmjow muttered. Neliel sent him a silencing glare.

"Tsk. Normally, I would not do this, since you are not a warrior. But, I feel that your life needs to be ended because you are a disgrace to shinigami." Neliel cocked her arm back. "Lanzador Verde." She called, her voice husky and tough. The lance hurtled through the air toward Momo.

She held up her blade at the last moment, but Neliel's zanpakuto was stronger. The steel gave way, and the blade penetrated Momo's chest. Neliel moved to the girl, and picked up her lance. She held it perpendicular to the ground, and the point pierced through Momo's back.

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed desperately on the blade for any kind of release. "Please, please don't kill me." She sobbed. "I just want Aizen Taicho—I just want to save him."

"A warrior doesn't beg for her life." Neliel smiled again. "But I was right in assuming that you are not one." She thrust her blade upward, and then Momo was dead at last. The binding spell dissipated, and Grimmjow pointed his claws at Neliel.

"Don't think this is over, bitch." He growled.

She threw Gamuza at him to continue their fight.

---

_Mayuri_

Maniacal laughter could be heard all the way across the street from the building Kurotsuchi Mayuri occupied. Still, Hinamori Momo slunk nearer to it. What was the scientist doing? She wanted to know—and her insanity ruined her logic.

She pushed the door open and her eyes met a horrendous sight. It wasn't his lab, but he had Ashisogi Jizo in shikai state. What was he doing?

"Ah, girl, I've been expecting you." He cackled, rolling a syringe across his fingers. She backed against the door, realizing she had shut it.

"Please…don't hurt me."

"Oh, this isn't a big needle. It'll only hurt until the serum kicks in." He grinned as he moved closer to her. She shuddered and began edging away. He shunpo'd to her and jammed the needle into her neck, pushing the plunger down all the way.

The spongy orange liquid entered her blood stream, and she screamed at the pain. It was clogging up her arteries, making everything so hazy. She clawed upward into the blackening air as she fell onto the floor.

"That didn't take long at all." Mayuri chuckled, beckoning to Ashisogi Jizo. "Go on, then, devour her if you will."

The giant baby-like Shikai moved forward, opened its mouth and swallowed Momo. She struggled to move, to do anything to escape, but she could hardly even breathe.

"No! No! No, please!" She screamed, her voice only echoing within the Shikai's cavernous stomach. She was already covered in the stomach acids, and her clothes were beginning to sear away.

She screamed and clawed at the sides until the liquid managed to puncture her lungs. She lost her energy, and within seconds of that, lost her life.


End file.
